A Dragon's Fate
by Sishui.Uchiha
Summary: Yoritsune was one of the strongest generals in the history of the empire, but he left The Empire after suffering from its corruption. Moved by his dreams and a past promise, he joins the battle to protect his loved ones and achieve his dreams. But can he endure the things that are yet to come? Takes place after Borick's assasination. OCxAkame. Other ships are included
1. Kill The Reunion

**Hey guys I am here with another story, it will have romance and friendship, but of course with adventure. I hope you like it.**

**P.S : you will find information about the OC at the end of the chapter and sorry for any grammar mistakes. **

* * *

Three imperial soldiers walked through the dark capital's streets laughing until they stopped by a poor old man that was sitting on the ground, asking them for money.

"Hey, look." one of the soldiers said, smirking and pointing towards the old man.

"He looks bad, you poor thing. Did your old wife kick you out of the house?" The second soldier said making the other two laugh.

Suddenly one of them kicked the man in the face making him fall to the ground with a bleeding nose while the other throw a coin at the old man.

"Oops, my foot slipped take this and go get yourself a tissue." The third soldier said, laughing but he stopped stopped when he saw the man rise with a smile.

"What's the funny old man?" One of them said with a scowl on his face.

"Go to hell." the man said snickering.

"You have a big mouth for an old fart." The soldier said, moving to punch the old man. But as his hands was about to reach the old man's face, he was stopped by a strong grip.

The three soldiers' eyes widen "Huh, who the hell are you?" The soldier asked.

Standing in front of them was a hooded figure. From the features they can say it's definitely a man.

Suddenly, the boy unsheathed a curved, slender, single-edged blade with a black hilt.

"Die." the hooded young man said before cutting the soldier in half.

Seeing their friend die the two remaining soldiers screamed in horror as the man launched himself at them.

* * *

Akame was standing on a roof, Murasame in her hands, ready to use at any moment She was on a mission to kill an assassin that was seen killing the innocent people. It completely disgusted her that someone is using the empire corruption for their own good, but what made her confused is that the assassin is an imperial arm user. How could a normal thief have the power of an imperial arm?.

There was only one explanation for it, he imperial army member or a mercenary. All the theories were possible, especially the second one because she read some reports about him killing imperial soldiers.

As more time passed Akame was starting to get slightly annoyed. "Where are you?"

"Who? me?" Akame turned unsheathed her sword and pointed it towards a hooded figure that was standing behind her. He wore a knee length jacket with a hoodie over his head

Akame expression was cold, as expected from an assassin, but what made confused is why isn't he moving?.

Seeing no hope in waiting him, Akame launched herself at him swinging her sword, but he successfully dodged all her attacks.

Jumping back the assassin smiled "You've got some skills, kid." he said in a calm tone.

Akame eyes widen in anger as she continued her attacks.

Akame could have sworn she was getting really pissed. Every swing or stab was dodged by him. What made her more pissed is that he is not doing anything to fight back.

Was he seeing her as weakling?.

That mere thought pissed Akame more as she attacked him with her sword, but was stopped by his blade.

Suddenly, he pushed her back an kicked her in the belly making her fall, her sword now far from her reach.

Akame could hear his footsteps as she begun to lose all hope. '_Am I going to die?_'

The man made his way to the falling Akame. She gathered what's left of her strength to look at him she saw his sword shining from because of the moon light.

She rested her head back on the ground a single tear running down her cheek. '_I'm sorry, guys._'

But ironically the slash she was waiting for never came. She opened one eye to find that the man sheathed his sword.

Her eyes widen in confusion. Was she dreaming? A cold hearted assassin was prepared to let her live?.

Suddenly, the man moved his hoodie, revealing his black hair and his deep blue eyes.

Akame eyes widen even more she became speechless, she felt that she can't move because the person in front of her was...

"Long time no see, Akame" the young man said, smiling.

Akame tried to regain her composure, yet she only managed to stutter. "G-General!"

"How many times did I tell you to call me by my real name?" The man said, smiling softly at her.

Now Akame couldn't hold herself, she stood up and ran to him, burying her face in his chest. Trying to make sure it wasn't a dream.

"Welcome back, Yoritsune." She said as tears started to run down her cheeks.

Yoritsune, who was taken back by her hug, simply smiled, patting her head.

* * *

"Why?" Akame asked Yoritsune.

"I don't kill people as simple as that, and you know it." Yoritsune said looking at the night sky.

Akame frowned at his answer "You killed too many this past days."

Yoritsune looked at her with a cold expression. "I kill those who deserve to burn in hell."

"You're saying that civilians and innocent deserve to die!" Akame exclaimed, angered by his words.

"No, I'm saying that any who contribute to the capital deserves to die." He said with no emotion in his face.

Akame froze for a moment before her face softened "Not everyone deserves to be judged, but many do. My family hunt those and punish them." She said, leaving an unspoken invention.

Yoristsune smiled mischievously. "Is that an invite Akame?"

Akame smiled back and nodded. "Yes."

* * *

OC Yoritsune Akashi: A spiky black-haired man with blues eyes wearing a knee length jacket, his past will be known during the story.

Imperial arm: The Fudo Masamune. A long, curved, slender, single-edged blade with a black hilt and a matching scabbard.


	2. Kill The Past

**Hey guys I am bringing you the second chapter of Akame ga kill: The Fate Of a Dragon**

**Well, last chapter too many were confused about the relationship between Yoritsune and Akame don't worry because next chap is going to be Yoritsune past as a general.  
**

**That's all for today make sure you review if you find any problem with the story and sorry about any grammar mistakes.**

* * *

"Isn't it too dangerous to walk to your hideout from here?" Yoristune asked.

They were walking to the NR hideout through a park. It was a plainly normal park with trees and grass, but Yoritsune was suspicious. Afterall, they could get ambushed.

"No, it's not. Besides, I think they will be happy to see you." Akame said with happiness in her voice.

To Yoritsune, however, it was too hard to see her expression because she was walking ahead of him, but he knew that she wasn't letting her guard down and that made him think.

'If only she knew what I had done to her...' He thought sadly.

Suddenly Yoritsune felt a presence and for sure it wasn't Akame.

"Akame..." Yoritsune called while Akame nodded, holding Murasame close.

And to their surprise in no time they were surrounded by the imperial police. All kinds of weapons, rifles, swords, spears and even...

Teigu!?

Yoritsune felt it and he was sure Akame felt it too. From the soldiers emerged a large muscled man with a beard holding a Guandao.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" The man said, holding the guandao over his shoulder.

"Akame of Night Raid and..." The man stopped for a second, but when he realized who is Akame companion his eyes went wide.

"Impossible"

"No way..."

"He is alive?"

Yoritsune could hear all the whispers coming from the soldiers around him. He was sure that now they know him.

"Genaral Yoritsune." The man with Guandao said, pointing his weapon at Yoritsune.

"Ex-General of the Imperial Army and the adoptive son of..." The man smirked before continuing.

"Great General Budo." The man finished making the soldiers around him flinch.

On the other hand, Akame had her hand on Murasame, releasing it from its sheath while Yoritsune looked down, his hair hiding his eyes.

"What is it, General?" The man said smirking. " Cat cut your tongue?"

"Give it to me"

"Huh?" The man asked, surprised by Yoritsune words.

"That weapon isn't yours. It belonged to one of my men." Yoritsune said coldly.

"I know that, but sadly, his died." The man said, moving closer to the two. "And that means it's mine." He finished, looking greedily at the guandao.

Suddenly a flash of light came from Akame side when she followed it. She saw Yoritsune, directing his sword at the imperial policeman.

Their weapons clashed. The man dodged Yoritsune slash and tried to give him a direct hit, but failing with every attempt.

"Amazing." The policeman said, panting after his short battle with Yoritsune.

"Totally worth the title Dragon of the West." He said, standing swinging his Guandao while Akame and the rest of the policemen stood, watching.

"And that means killing you will give me a great honor," He said positioning himself for his next attack.

Suddenly the Guandaos blade was on fire. "Secret technique: Dragon's flame claw!" The man roared, attacking Yoritsune.

Just when the attack reached Yoritsune, the rest of the imperial police attacked with who seemed to be their chief and that made Yoritsune at a lost of what to do.

And to his luck Akame appeared, blocking the chief attack with her sword making him direct his attention at the soldiers coming.

"Wrath of The Thunder God." Yoritsune said calmly as lightning surronded his sword. He slashed through every soldier.

Focusing his attention back at the chief, Yoritsune saw something that almost made his heart stop.

The chief pushed Akame sword with his guandao before slashing her with his Secret technique.

Akame was falling to the ground, blood could be seen coming out of areas in her chest and belly, her eyes were wide like she hasn't intercepted that.

"Too easy for an assassin." The chief said, wiping his nose.

Unknown best to him, Yoritsune watched the whole scene. He felt a knife being stabbed at his heart and he felt a feeling he always knew, but hated.

Anger

Suddenly the chief turned his back to look at the killing intent he felt only to be met with the angered look of Yoritsune.

"You dare to hurt my friends?" Yoritsune asked, gazing coldly at the chief.

And for the first time in his life the chief felt himself flinching, but seriously, it was Yoritsune one of the mightiest generals of The Empire.

"Prepare yourself!" The chief shouted, making Yoritsune smirk at him.

With lightning surronding his sword, Yoritsune walked, smirking maniacally. "Die."

Suddenly, the chief found Yoritsune standing on top of his Guandao before jumping and targeting him.

The Chief held his Guandao horizontally trying to repel Yoritsune attack, but failing as the sword cut through him and the Guandao.

The Chief could feel the blood bursting from his body. He could feel that he couldn't keep his eyes open much longer.

"Damn...you. He said before finally surrendering to the feeling.

The chief body fell to the ground, making a sound due to his armor. His helmet touched Yoritsune feet.

Yoritsune looked at the now broken guandao sadly. "I'm sorry." He whispered before turning back after hearing a coughing sound.

Akame was coughing blood violently her shirt was ripped. Not fully, but showing a large bloody scar that was on her belly.

"AKAME!" Yoritsune shouted, making her look at him hazily before screaming in pain.

Akame fell, clutching her wound. Trying to bite her lip in a desperate try to reduce her screams, but failing in the process.

Yoritsune looked down at Akame in both fear and surprise. The wound was enough for her to die. And there is no way in hell he will ever know how did she survive, but he was really glad.

Knowing fully what to do, he took Akame and carried her bridal style. In no time, he was running through the forest.

2 hours later:

Yoritsune already reached his house. It was a simple cottage in the middle of the forest. It really surprised him that he could stay in an environment like this, but looking at the bright side he survived.

He finished curing Akame a while ago. She had small cuts on her sides and a large scar on her belly. He thanked the god the she was alive because he knew what guandao could do to someone.

He sat on a chair beside the bed were Akame was laying. She was fully bandaged. The only part of her body that wasn't was her face.

Yoritsune gazed at her face silently he could remember his past being a murderous general of the empire. He killed and tortured many just to make both his father and the empire proud, but he couldn't help but to have a friend.

He met Akame when he was fifteen, and he led his first army when he was fourteen. To know that his father had that much trust in him made him happy.

He was sent to the western tribes who rebelled against the empire. He hated rebels because to him they disturb the peace and he valued peace more than anything else.

He could remember their meeting. Akame was the first one beside his father and retainers that smiled to him truthfully. He could remember that the other generals smiled and laughed at him for being the youngest general in the history of this empire, but Akame smiled at him for being himself not because he was some sort of a bloody demon.

And because of his rivalry with Esdeath, he could remember that they used to challenge who could kill more than the other in battles. Yoritsune chest hurt at the memory of him using human lives for a mere game.

But the awfulest memory was of him killing Akame friends when she was on a mission. His chest hurt when Akame returned and cried because of him killing her family.

Yoritsune sighed and made his way to the door. He had to find one of Night Raid members. Because knowing Najenda, she wouldn't leave one of her finest members missing.

He opened the door of his cottage with the goal finding a Night raid member.

_Here I go_


	3. Kill The General

Hey guys I am bringing you the 3rd chapter of Akame ga kill: The Fate of a dragon.

I feel sorry to tell you guys that I am changing the timeline one last time because I am busy with school lately and as many of you might not know this is an anime based story and the anime reached its end, so I want to end the story as fast as possible.

One last note: Thank you very much for your support I am really thankful for you reading my story and I am more happy if you're enjoying it, so ARIGATTO!

* * *

Yoritsune was walking through the forest with a goal finding a Night raid member, but he knew it wasn't going be that easy.

Running through the forest for at least twenty minutes, he finally found what he was looking for.

"Tatsumi!" Yoritsune heard a feminine voice shout and decided to hide behind a tree.

"What is it, Mine?" Once Yoritsune heard that name, he smiled in victory. '_Bingo_'

"Let's go back, I am starving. And Akame hasn't come." Mine said, crossing her arms in front of her chest with an annoyed expression.

Yoritsune looked from his position, and found Mine with a brown-haired boy who had a sword on his back.

"I know, but I am afraid that something happened to her." Tatsumi said looking down worriedly.

Mine was about to comfort her friend when they heard a voice.

"Rest assured. She is in safe hands." Mine and Tatsumi turned their back to look at the former general. He wore a simple gray shirt with a knee-length jacket. He held a sheathed sword in his right hand. He had a spiky black hair with blue eyes.

"Who are you?" Tatsumi asked, taking a fighting stance with a determine look on his face while Mine just looked with wide eyes.

Yoritsune stood smirking at the boy. "I don't think my name is important. Because it will be too known for your boss."

Tatsumi released his sword, thinking about activating incursio when he heard Mine stutter. "Y-Your General Yoritsune!" Mine exclaimed with fear in her voice.

Upon hearing the information, Tatsumi activated Incursio and started attacking Yoritsune who in return dodged all his attacks.

Yoritsune hit Tatsumi in the back of his head with his sword's scabbard, then followed it with a kick to his chest.

After what it seemed a while, Tatsumi was on his knees, panting while Incursio disappeared.

"You need training, kid, but that's not what I came for." Yoritsune said calmly.

"The same goes for you too, Mine." Yoritsune said to Main who was directing her pumpkin at him.

"You know where is Akame, right?" Mine said lowering her weapon.

"Yes. She's currently in my house receiving medical treatment. You can come with me if you want." Yoritsune said, turning to walk away.

"Wait!" Tatsumi shouted.

Yoritsune stopped and looked at Tatsumi with the corner of his eye. "Why didn't you kill me? More importantly, why did you treat her?" Tatsumi asked with a demanding voice.

"I will not make the same mistake twice." Yoritsune voice made Tatsumi flinch. "Now follow me." Yoritsune said, turning to walk again.

Tatsumi turned to Mine as if to ask for her opinion, which she simply nodded.

* * *

1 HOUR LATER:

Yoritsune and Tatsumi were walking through the forest with Tatsumi behind.

Tatsumi had many questions to ask, but he decided to reach the house to see if Akame was good, and if not...

He. Will. Kill. Him

"You don't need to be on your guard. I already told you I have no intentions of harming you." Yoritsune said without turning his head.

"You were a General I am sorry I can't trust you that easy" Tatsumi said.

"I didn't ask you to trust me. I am just telling you so that you wouldn't end in a bad situation" Yoritsune said with a hint of threat in his voice.

"But you don't look like a bad person." Tatsumi said making Yoritsune stop.

"Oh Is that so?" Yoritsune said without turning his back. "You don't know me well, boy." He said as the continued walking silently.

They reached the cottage. It was plainly normal, but what draw Tatsumi attention was the body on the bed.

Akame was fully bandaged except for her face. She even had some covering her forehead, but he blushed after realizing she was naked.

Tatsumi turned to look at Yoritsune. Well, he excepted that coming. "YOU PERV-"

Suddenly Yoritsune slammed his palm on Tatsumi mouth, making him shut up.

"You will wake her." Yoritsune whispered while Tatsumi nodded.

Releasing Tatsumi from his grasp, Yoritsune let his jacket fall freely revealing his gray shirt and took a seat beside the bed.

Tatsumi looked at Akame face while she was asleep. He couldn't remember the last time she looked so peaceful and that made him smile.

He moved his eyes to look at Yoritsune and noticed that his look was fixed on Akame.

Tatsumi was curious about Yoritsune look and decided to ask. "Why did you help her?" He asked calmly.

Yoritsune looked at Tatsumi with surprise then looked back at Akame. "I am helping a friend," He said taking her hand in his.

Tatsumi eyes widen in surprise. "You know her?" He asked because he couldn't remember Akame telling anyone that she knew one of the most terrifying generals in the history of the empire.

"Yes, we used to be friends before she joined the Revolutionary Army, but I killed a lot of her friends and made her suffer." Yoritsune said sadly.

Tatsumi looked at Yoritsune softly he knew that this man did many crimes as a general, but he knew that he regretted it.

Tatsumi took a seat beside Yoritsune. "Then please can you tell me your story?" Tatsumi asked politely.

Yoritsune looked at Tatsumi surprised, but somehow managed to smile.

"Very well, boy." Yoritsune said, letting go of Akame hand. "I will tell you how I lived."


	4. Kill the Memories

Place: The Capital

Time: 3 Years ago

A young man wearing a general armor with a white cape was walking through the palace halls. He was called back from his battle with the Western tribes by his father and that made him curious. His father never called him back from a battle.

"Welcome back, Dragon." He heard a female voice call him and turned to look at the person.

"What are you doing here, Esdeath?" A fifteen years old Yoritsune said.

Esdeath smirked. "Budo called for me, but seeing you here means that you are here for the same thing."

Yoritsune gave her a serious look. "Shall we go?"

"If you don't mind getting out of my way." Esdeath said, walking ahead of him.

"You're the one who started it, women." Yoritsune said angrily.

Esdeath looked back at him with a smirk. "Whatever. Let's get going unless you want him to kill you." She said walking ahead of him.

Yoritsune gulped nervously. He remembered the times where he was late for his training and felt a shiver run down his spine.

He sighed and decided to follow his rival.

AT BUDO'S OFFICE:

Esdeath and Yoritsune entered Budo's office and found him sitting on the chair, his arms crossed and his eyes closed.

"He slept again!?" Yoritsune said as he moved closer to his father before feeling a fist collide with his face.

The fist belonged to Budo, who had an angered face. "HOW MANY TIMES DID I TELL YOU THAT I NEVER SLEEP IN WORK!" Budo said to the unconscious boy.

Esdeath looked at her partner with pity. "Didn't I tell you not to make him angry?" She said smiling.

Yoritsune woke up from his unconscious state and rubbed his cheek. "YOU DIDENT HAVE TO HIT ME!" He shouted at his father raising his fist.

Budo crossed his arms and glared at his son. "Your enemy will never play it fair remember that."

Yoritsune stood up and gave his father a glare of his own. "Does this have anything to do with you hitting me without a reason?" He said making a vain pop in Budo head.

A cough made both Father and son forget about their argument. "Why did you call us, Budo?" Esdeath asked with a serious expression.

Budo sighed and sat on his chair. "We have a guest." He said simply.

"Who is the guest that made you call us back from our battles." Yoritsune said confused.

Budo sighed again and clasped his fingers on top of the desk. Yoritsune and Esdeath knew that this was a serious problem.

"The Elite Seven." Budo said.

Upon hearing that Esdeath and Yoritsune were shocked. The Elite seven was an imperial assassin group that was created to protect the Prime Minister.

"What brought them here?" Yoritsune asked, still shocked by the news.

"Honest called for them. He said that we have to meet him so that we can work with each other." Budo said with a calculating look.

"But that's absurd." Esdeath said, moving closer to the desk. "He could've sent them to us, but instead he called us to see them."

"Its fishy when you put it that way." Yoritsune said, putting a finger under his chin thoughtfully.

"We just have to leave it there for the moment." Budo said sternly, getting full attention from the two. "No matter what is the reason, we must give them a proper welcome."

"Yoritsune, you will be in charge with Gozuki." Budo said, gaining a dark look from his son.

Budo sighed. "I know you don't like him, but you must do it." Budo said sternly as Yoritsune reluctantly nodded.

"Esdeath will assist you, but the whole thing is counting on you." Budo said as gave his son an encouraging smile.

Both Esdeath and Yoritsune nodded and went back to their rooms to get ready.

IN YORITSUNE'S ROOM:

Yoritsune sighed and sat on the bed, massaging his temples after taking the armor and taking a shower.

"Lord Yoritsune!" A manly voice called from the other side of the door.

"I am here." Yoritsune replied, wearing a simple white shirt and blue shorts.

A Red-haired man entered the room with a cup of tea in his hand. He was young, around the early twenties.

"Hey, Goyo." Yoritsune said as Goyo bowed.

"Did you call for me?" Goyo asked smiling.

"The Elite Seven are coming." Yoritsune informed, making Goyo freeze in his place from shock.

"Gozuki is with them."

"My lord.." Goyo said before being interrupted.

"How many times did I tell you to call me Yoritsune." Yoritsune said, giving his servant a stern look.

Goyo smiled. "Yoritsune."

Yoritsune smiled back at his retainer. "Good." Yoritsune said while Goyo nodded.

After a little while Yoritsune emerged from his room wearing his armor, but this time with a long red cape, with Goyo trailing behind.

OUTSIDE THE PALACE:

Yoritsune stood outside the palace gates waiting for the guests, his arms crossed.

In minutes, he could see a group of people walking towards him. When he looked closely, he found Gozuki standing in the middle of the group.

When they finally reached him, he could see the whole group. They were four girls and three guys each one of them held a weapon and he knew what kind of weapon it was.

"General Gozuki." Goyo bowed beside Yoritsune, who looked darkly at Gozuki.

Gozuki chuckled. "Fancy to meet you, Lieutenant Goyo." He said before shifting his eyes to look at Yoritsune. "Hey, kid."

Yoritsune gritted his teeth and was about to say something, but was cut by Tsukushi. "Whoa, so your Yoritsune!" She said excitedly.

Yoritsune eyes widen at the girl's outburst. Each time he was greeted by someone they would bow or give him a fake smile, but Tsukushi did something he didn't expect.

Noticing Yoritsune expression as well as her outburst Tsukushi bowed in apology. "I-I-am sorry!" She said in shame.

Yoritsune smiled, waving his hands in front of himself. "It's fine." He said as Tsukushi moved her head up to look at him. "Social stats mean nothing to me. If you want to call me by my name, then its fine." He said making the girl blush.

"O-Okay." She said looking down.

Yoritsune smiled at the girl one last time before averting his gaze to the rest.

"General Yoritsune." Najasho said as he and the rest of the members bowed except for one.

After saying the same thing for the rest, his gaze caught a black knee-length hair girl. Her arms were crossed and she held a katana in her left hand. She had a beautiful red eyes and a pale skin and had a blank expression on her face.

He found it hard to close his eyes.

"Um, my lord?" Goyo voice brought Yoritsune back to reality. He noticed that everyone were looking at him with a confused expression.

He blushed. "S-sorry I remembered something important." He said, regaining his composure. "Please follow me." He finished smiling.

AT THE DINING ROOM:

Everyone sat around the table, including Esdeath and Gozuki. Everyone were chatting, eating, and laughing except for one.

Akame sat at the edge of the table. Beside her were Tsukushi and Cornilia, who were laughing at Green for almost choking on a meaty bone.

Yoritsune looked at Akame. He read her file and found many information about her. He found it hard for a person to be betrayed by their family and being separated from the one you truly love.

Suddenly, Akame rose up from her seat and headed for the door. Yoritsune eyed her as she left.

"My lord." Goyo called, getting his master's attention.

Yoritsune looked at Goyo with a questioning expression. "Yes, Goyo?"

Goyo smiled. "I think you should follow her." He said making Yoritsune eyes widen surprise.

"Y-you think I..." Yoritsune stuttered blushing madly making Goyo laugh. "No, but I think its you nature to help people in need, right?"

"She didn't ask for help." Yoritsune said drinking his juice.

"But you know she needs help." Goyo said sternly.

Yoritsune sighed. "Okay, fine." He said as he rose up and followed the girl.

He was walking through the hall and saw her sitting in front of the garden with a sad expression. Yoritsune had a small thought about what she was thinking about.

"Akame." He called.

She looked at the voice source with a surprised expression. "Did you follow me?"

Yoritsune chuckled. "Yes, I am sorry if the party was boring for you." He bowed in apology.

Akame regained her normal expression. "No, I-I am just thinking about someone."

Yoritsune looked at her softly, he knew what she was thinking about.

"Don't worry." He said as he sat beside her. "I am sure you will see her soon."

Akame looked at him with a surprised face. "You know?" She asked while Yoritsune nodded.

Akame was about to say something, but instead shut her mouth and continued looking at the night sky.

"It's okay." Yoritsune said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "You can tell me anything and in return I will tell you." He said, surprising her even more. But she nodded with uncertainty.

"Okay, I think I will go first." He said looking back at the sky.

"I was born in a village in the western lands. It was plainly normal and had a good reputation as a peaceful and loving village. I was known by everyone in the village as the naughty boy." He said chuckling.

"I was 6 when I started training to become a soldier, so that I can change the empire, but one day my village was attacked by bandits." He said his voice darkening slightly.

"They burned it to dust. They killed everyone. They raped women, killed the men, and took the kids." He said his eyes shadowed by his hair.

"Until..." He said, raising his head slightly. "My father and his Imperial guards arrived." He finished with a slight smile.

"He and the Imperial guards fought bravely and I did everything I can do to help them, but the village was already beyond saving."

"In the end he thanked me and asked me if I wanted him to be my father, which I agreed to."

"But we saved around 30 to 40 of people, most of them were still kids." He said as Akame noticed that his glare darkened.

"Gozuki came and took them so he can test them in a dangerous forest. I refused at first, but when my father said it was for the good of the empire, I couldn't do anything." He said his voice cracking slightly.

"They asked me to help and I turned them down. They were calling my name before they finally disappeared."

"After that incident, I promised myself that I will get stronger and change this empire, so that no one can suffer anymore." He finished looking at the sky with a wondering expression.

Akame was shocked, but at the same time she felt sorry for the boy. In a way, they both suffered the same thing.

"Why are you telling me this?" Akame asked, trying not to be rude. "I mean, I only met an hour ago and your trust me that easily?" She asked with a soft expression.

Yoritsune looked at her with a smile. "I know you won't betray me." He said making Akame blush.

"B-but..." She tried to say something only to be interrupted.

"Okay, fine." Yoritsune said with an annoyed expression while raising his pinky finger. "Lets make a promise to be friends and never betray each other. And when one of us is in trouble, the other have to help him. And that we won't hurt each other no matter what." He finished smiling.

Akame was blushing madly, but extended her finger to make it connect with his. "O-Okay."

Yoritsune smiled. "Promise?"

Akame nodded, blushing. "Promise."

And that's when it begins.

The next months Yoritsune and Esdeath were forced to work together with The Elite Seven to eliminate the rebels. But to Yoritsune, it was more than that.

Ever since their promise, he and Akame got a little closer. They were training, playing, chatting, and going out together.

Of course to him, they were just close friends who shared a deep bond, but he couldn't help but to feel more. He feels his face burn when she looks at him or even talk. And there was a warm fuzzy feeling that he couldn't find out what it is except for the fact it happens when he is with her.

And before he knew it, he fell for her.

At first he couldn't believe it, but it started to make sense. These weird feelings and his desire to be with her every second of the day made him believe it.

And he was being teased by Goyo and Esdeath because of it, so he had no choice but to accept the fact that he is in love with her.

But in the same time, he was afraid what if she didn't feel the same way. What if she didn't love him? That questions ran through his mind many times, but he decided to take the chance and tell her the next time they meet.


	5. Kill the Memories pt2

Hi guys I am sorry I didn't upload for a long time, but the plot of the past is long and I nearly had time and by the way each chapter starting this will have an ending song and please review I would like to know you opinions and if you like fav and follow :)

* * *

Akame was walking to the palace. She was back from a successful mission and was planning to take a shower, eat, and sleep, but a memory of a certain boy made her forget her all her plans.

Ever since their promise, Akame was feeling more that Yoritsune was becoming mre than a friend to her. She even started calling him Yori as a shortcut for his name. She was still uncertain about his feelings, but she decided to confess to him.

While walking, she spotted Goyo at the palace gate. His arms were crossed and he had a serious look on his face.

"Goyo!" She called smiling, but was surprised when he frowned.

"Can I have a word with you?" Goyo asked while Akame nodded.

Goyo toke a deep breath. "Stay away from Lord Yoritsune." He said coldly.

Akame eyes widen. "Lord Yoritsune is kind, and he doesn't have the heart to distrust anyone." He said glaring at her.

"But I am different. I don't trust anyone that easy and I don't know what gave you the heart to bond with him, but you are distracting him. And maybe you were ordered by the empire to kill him." He finished coldly.

Akame couldn't believe what she heard. How dare he suspect her! She isn't the tybe to bond with anyone, let alone a target. She would kill a target when ordered. She wasn't the malicious tybe to bond with someone she wanted to kill. She and Yori were friends! They had a deep bond that would blossom to something more than a friendship! Goyo is...is...right.

She was a distraction.

She was an assassin.

She might kill him one day.

As the thoughts invaded her heads Goyo spoke. "So what is your choice?"

Akame looked down feeling nothing but anger and pain. She already lost a Marta and she didn't want to lose someone she cared for anymore.

She raised her head, her expression surprising Goyo. "Fine!" She shouted with tears falling. "I don't intend to stay. I will leave as soon as we finish our next mission." She said, running inside the palace leaving Goyo.

AKAME POV:

I ran through the palace halls. My cheeks were wet, but I couldn't help but to think about what he said.

Yori was my first precious friend. I would do anything to help him, but what if Goyo was right? who will protect him from me?.

I stopped at the garden. It was the place when we first met. I was in pain and he helped me, not even caring about who I am.

Goyo is right. I am an assasin whose job is to kill. I am only a distraction and maybe I will end up putting him in danger.

And maybe he doesn't feel the same way

"Akame?" I heard someone call me and I knew who was it. I quickly rubbed my eyes and looked back with a fake smile.

"Yes, Tsukushi?" I asked, hoping she will not see through me

She gave a concerned look. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I am fine." I said, giving her a reassuring smile.

"Okay, if you say so. Father said you have to go on a mission." Her expression turned serious.

"Why?" I asked, surprised. " I just returned from one."

"I dont know, but he already sent Cornilia and Guy and said that we will go on a mission without you." She explained.

"But I already came back from one." I said, trying to make an excuse.

"It's up to you, but it sounds serious." She said, warning me.

I sighed. I guess I will go in a mission, but when I return, I will talk to Yori.

* * *

2 DAYS LATER:

Yoritsune was standing in front of the gate, his arms crossed with a frown on his face. "Why do you have to go?"

Akame smiled in apology. "I am sorry, but something important came up."

Yoritsune frowned. "This is the first time we had a decent talk since your return." He said with a sigh.

Yoritsune look turned serious and he extended his fist. "But you have to promise that you will return alive."

Akame smiled softly. "Promise." She said as her fist met his.

* * *

3 DAYS LATER:

Yoritsune was sitting on his desk, his hands crossed with a serious expression. "Is there something troubling you?" Goyo asked, standing in front of the desk.

Yoritsune looked up. "Take the paper." He ordered, gesturing to a piece of paper that was lying on his desk.

Goyo took the paper and examined it, then his eyes widen.

"Do you understand the code?" Yoritsune asked, looking at his retainer with a dark look. "Focus on number 7 on the corner."

Goyo gritted his teeth. "I knew it!" He exclaimed angrily.

"This message is a map and clearly our opponents will be..." Yoritsune sighed. "The Elite Seven." He finished with a sad look.

"Does that mean Akame..." Goyo was about to say but was interrupted. "If she was, she would have done a long time ago." Yoritsune said rising from his desk.

"And I think Honest is the one who sent them." He said taking his teigu.

"I'm coming with you. No matter who is behind it, I will protect you." Goyo said with a determine look.

Yoritsune smiled. "Okay." He said as he finished wearing his armor. "Let's go."

* * *

Yoritsune and Goyo were walking through the forest with their teigu, the Fudo Masamune and Hell's Machete

Goyo's teigu was a large sword with a blue hilt and a golden guard. The sword's blade was red and it had the ability release air cuts to the enemy.

Finally, they reached the destination. It was a large land beside a river in front of them were Najasho, Tsukushi, Poney, and Green.

"Najasho, what is the meaning of this?" Goyo asked demandingly.

"We are here to eliminate the biggest threat this land has ever known." Najasho said with a death glare. "Yoritsune, I have a lot of respect for you. That's why instead of assassinating you like a dog, I will kill you like an honorable warrior." He finished as he and the rest of the members took a fighting stance.

"What are my charges?" Yoritsune asked coldly.

"Betrayal, Killing innocent, and deceiving my comrade." Najasho said, taking out his water dragon sword.

Yoritsune sighed. He and Goyo knew that trying to convince them is impossible. "I hoped we can be good friends." He said as he unsheathed his blade. "But it seems we can't stop it from happening."

"For Akame and for the people you killed..." Tsukushi trailed off, directing her gun at him.

"We will kill you." Poney said, ready to attack Goyo.

"So that you cannot let anyone suffer anymore" Green finished.

"Can you kill a dragon?" Yoritsune said as he and Goyo dashed forward.

* * *

BATTLE SKIP:

Yoritsune was on his knees, his sword on the ground closed his armor was gone, leaving his chest exposed. His hands had cuts on them and his left arm was broken thanks to Bony kicking it.

His eyes were shadowed by his hair in front of him were the bodies of the elite.

Bony had a large cut from her chest down to her leg. Beside her was Najasho who was like Yoritsune, but had a big scar in his chest. His hand was holding Poney's.

While Tsukushi had a stabbing wound belly. Beside her was Green who had burning cuts around him by Yoritsune lightning sword.

"My lord..." Goyo called his clothes were ripped and he had a number of injuries on his body.

Yoritsune gritted his teeth. "Goyo." He said rising from his spot and looking directly at his retainer. His face made Goyo eyes widen.

"The enemy awaits at Honnoji." He said his face stained with tears.

* * *

Goyo was now standing in front of Gonji castle. It was the current residence of The Elite Seven. He knew why his lord didn't allow him to treat his wounds, he had an unfinished business.

INSIDE THE CASTLE:

Yoritsune was in his injured state. He was now standing in front of Gozuki who sat in his chair with Murasame beside him.

"Before I kill you I want to know..." Yoritsune said with a death glare. "Why?"

Gozuki stood from his seat and took Murasame. "So you survived." He said smirking. "I knew they were just a bunch of measurable kids." He said laughing, making a vain pop in Yoritsune head.

"SHUT UP!" Yoritsune shouted with a hateful look. "They loved you! They wanted to do anything to make you proud!" He said with a gritted teeth.

"They wanted to believe that so that they will have a reason to kill." Gozuki said coldly. "But they never earned any love from me. They were only tools."

Yoritsune looked at Gozuki with a deadly look while releasing his killing intent. "You lied to them about me and about themselves." He said quietly. "They were my friends." He finished looking up, his blue eyes showing nothing but hatred.

"I will show you what it feels like to anger a dragon!" He shouted before dashing at Gozuki.

Goyo saw Yoritsune and Goyo jumping out of the castle windows and landing in a nearby tree.

Their teigu clashed. Yoritsune had a hard look on his face while Gozuki was smirking.

When their foot touched the ground, Yoritsune launched himself at Gozuki. their weapons clashing once more.

Yoritsune took the fight back to the castle. They moved away from each other, panting.

"As expected from a dragon." Gozuki said, panting while Yoritsune pointed his sword to the sky. Lightning surronded him and he fired it to the sky.

"Is that your trump card, Dragon?" Gozuki said laughing.

Yoritsune coughed blood and smirked. "Your right where I want you." He said.

"I see your hopeless." Gozuki said, grinning while Yoritsune laughed. "What's so funny?" Gozuki asked confused.

Outside the castle the two could see gray clouds and they could hear thunder rumbling.

"Your dead." Yoritsune said smirking, making Gozuki angry.

"Fine I will kill you" Gozuki said, but stopped after hearing a roar coming from the sky.

"What is that?" He asked, looking at Yoritsune.

Lightning engulfed Yoritsune sword as he raised it. "I summon the lightning beast..." He stopped giving Gozuki determine look. "Raiju"

Gozuki face became pale. "T-thats your secret technique?" He asked, looking at the rumbling sky.

"There is no escape. I already directed the blast at your head." Yoritsune said smirking. "Its over."

Yoritsune brought his sword down, making a wolf wrapped in lightning come from the sky. Both Gozuki and Goyo eyes wide.

_Is this the true power of Lord Yoritsune?_

Raiju roared, emerging from the sky and dashing towards the castle.

* * *

**And thats it for today be sure to review, favorite, and follow if you like.**

**Sishui.**

**Chapter ending: /watch?v=BwbRK45ySQE.**

**Disclaimer : I dont own the song**


	6. Kill the Last Kiss

Akame was currently running to the palace, she heard that her team and Yori were attacked by the rebels.

Her heart was beating so fast she forgot it was there, her breathing was haggard.

When she finally reached the palace, she quickly ran to the infirmary. She found Budo and Esdeath waiting patiently outside.

"Akame." Budo asked, surprised by her presence.

Esdeath spoke. "He is being treated. You have to wait." Esdeath said calmly.

Akame nodded nervously and sat beside them until Goyo came out of the infirmary. "Master Budo." He called, gesturing them to enter.

Akame looked at Goyo he was wearing an armor, but he had bandages around his forehead.

She ran with Budo and Esdeath to the room and when she entered her eyes widen.

Yoritsune was laying on the bed, his whole body was bandaged and he was in a sitting position.

Yoritsune looked at her with a smile that made tears form in her eyes.

She ran to him and engulfed him in a tight hug. Yoritsune smiled and patted her head while she was sobbing into his chest. "Welcome back." He said making her raise her head with a teary smile.

He wiped her tears with his thumps and smiled reassuringly.

Akame pulled back with a small blush tinting her pale cheeks, which made her cuter.

Suddenly, she looked around her and found that the other beds had body bags on top of them. "What are those?" She asked.

Yoritsune face suddenly went pale he looked down silently.

Akame tilted her head to the side with a confused look.

"Akame." Budo said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "You must know..."

And his next words made her cry so hard.

* * *

The next months Akame spend was completely normal she would eat, train, and laugh, but Yoritsune knew that deep down inside she was still hurting.

And he was more hurt because he lied to her about their killer, but he had no choice but to lie her if he wanted to keep her.

She was sitting on the garden bench looking at the morning sky while Yoritsune looked at her with a determined look.

"My lord." Goyo called from behind. "Everything is ready." He said with a smile.

Yoritsune looked back at his retainer, smiling brightly. "Excellent."

* * *

Akame reached a church. Goyo told her to go meet Yoritsune there because he said he had something important to talk to her about.

After a while, the doors opened and from it she saw a little girl running towards her.

"Onee-chan!" The girl shouted, tears falling from her eyes.

'Kurome' Akame thought surprised.

Akame couldn't believe what she was seeing, but after checking it was real, she hugged her sister back with similar tears falling from her tears.

At the church doors looking at the girls reunion were Natala, Gin, and Yoritsune.

"General." Natala said, smiling at Yoritsune. "On behalf of my comrade I thank you."

Gin also smiled. "Yeah, you made Kurome dream come true."

Yoritsune gave the two a slight smile and left while thinking.

'So this is what it feels to make the one you love happy.' He thought blushing.

* * *

The next days made Yoritsune extremely annoyed. Akame was spending all her time with Kurome.

"Your messing her don't you?" Goyo asked, sitting in one of the office chairs.

With a huff Yoritsune nodded. "I really wanted to spend some time with her, but when I look at her, she is really happy." Yoritsune said smiling.

Goyo smiled at his lord.

"Hey, Goyo." Yoritsune called looking at his retainer.

Goyo looked at his lord with a confused look. "Do you still suspect Akame?" Yoritsune asked with a serious look on his face.

Goyo smiled, closing his eyes. "No, but I think she still has something for you." He said opening his eyes teasingly.

Yoritsune blushed and looked away, making Goyo laugh. "Time is limited."

Yoritsune looked at his retainer, knowing he was right.

* * *

1 WEEK LATER:

Yoritsune was walking in the garden for a reason. He found it calming and he liked it because it was the place he met Akame in.

He mentally slapped himself while blushing. 'Stop it'

"Yori?" A voice called from behind.

Yoritsune blushed and slowly moved himself back to find himself face to face with a smiling Akame.

"Hey." He said, regaining his composure. "How is it with Kurome?" He finished smiling.

Akame smiled happily. "Its great." she said excited.

They sat on a bench in the garden for hours talking about what happened to them after the incident.

When the night came Akame looked at Yoritsune with a blush while Yoritsune was looking at the stars.

And without a warning, she placed her hand on top of his and looked down, trying to avoid his embarrassed look.

"A-Akame?" Yoritsune said, looking at the girl with a blush.

Akame had her head down. She tightened her hold around his hand. "Yori..." She said in a sweet voice.

Her voice...no angel could be sweeter. Her face...no girl could be cuter. Yoritsune heart beat faster with each passing second.

"Please listen to me." She asked with a pleading look. "I know you will hate me, but you must know." She said biting her lip.

Yoritsune suppressed the feeling in his heart and looked at her worriedly. "There is no way I am going to hate you." He said with a determined look.

Akame looked up and locked her gaze with him. "I am joining the rebels." She finally said, making Yoritsune eyes widen. "I wanted to tell you something before I leave."

"B-But why?" Yoritsune asked, shocked. "What about me?" He asked pleadingly. "What about Kurome?"

Akame hand left his. In a moment she engulfed him in a tight hug, burying her head in his chest.

"I know I sound selfish, but I realized that what we are doing is so wrong. We kill people for their beliefs, although their beliefs is right." She said softly.

"I know the empire is corrupted, but that's not..." He was about to say but was interrupted.

"No, you don't. If this continues, neither you or Kurome will be safe!" She exclaimed, pulling to look at him with a pleading look.

Despite not liking the idea, Yoritsune hugged her tightly, burying her again in his chest.

It took her moments before she started sobbing.

Yoritsune hugged her tightly and ran his right hand through her soft, black hair until she calmed down.

Akame looked up and found that Yoritsune hands were around her waist and hers were on his chest.

She swallowed nervously. "Yori..." She called sweetly looking at him with a blush.

Yoritsune was taken back and looked at her nervously.

"Please, I don't want to be separated from you." She said pleadingly. "Please stay by my side. I don't want you to leave me." She said looking at him.

Yoritsune looked at her softly. "I really don't want to leave you too, Akame." He said sadly. "I want to make you smile. I want to be with you forever and protect you." He finished looking at her with a sad expression.

"These are my true feelings." He finished. "But I can't"

Akame felt something break inside her chest. "W-why?" She asked with a sad look.

"I have a duty as a general. I can't abandon all the people who trust me." He said sadly. "I am sorry."

Akame suppressed her tears and wrapped her hands around his neck. "It's okay." She said, pulling his face closer. "Just hold me for now." She said before their lips met.

Yoritsune eyes widen before he closed them and enjoyed the kiss. He felt he was in heaven and that he could die knowing that he had the girl he loved in his arms.

When they pulled Akame placed her forehead against his and smiled. "Akame, I-I..." He was about to say, but she pecked his lips.

"I know, me too." she said smiling. "Thank you for everything." She said pulling him for another kiss.

And the last thing he remembered was seeing Kurome crying in the church.

* * *

Chapter ending : /watch?v=Ginx7WKq5GE


	7. Kill The Desire

Hey, sorry for not updating for a long time. I was busy studying the past week and I have exams next weeks, so I doubt I will get any time to write.

And about the anime ending T_T

R.I.P Night Raid

Anyway the next chapter is going to be Najenda x Lubbock special.

* * *

Yoritsune and Tatsumi were sitting beside the bed while Akame was still unconscious.

Tatsumi was looking at the older teenage with pity, he didn't know that a general could have a hard past.

Yoritsune was looking at Akame with sad eyes, his look made Tatsumi wonder if he feels the same way he feels about Mine.

_Wait, that's it!_

_"_Yoritsune" Tatsumi said, catching the attention of the said man.

"Why don't you join us?" He asked, standing from his chair with an excited look.

Yoritsune eyes widen. "Wh-What!?" He asked.

"You want to change the empire and protect Akame" Tatsumi said with a smile. "Right?"

"The revolution is a far-fetched goal" Yoritsune stated with a serious look. "They don't know what they are doing"

"Yes, but better than sitting and doing nothing" Tatsumi said with a determined look.

Yoritsune sighed and before he could reply he heard a soft moan.

Akame slowly opened her eyes to find that she is laying on the bed with the two males looking at her with a shocked expression.

"Akame!" Both males ran to her.

She tried to move, but cried when she felt her injury from the last battle.

Tatsumi smiled and hugged his comrade while tears were running down her cheeks.

Yoritsune looked at them with a confused look, he felt curious about their relationship.

After they separated from each other, Akame looked at Yoritsune with a grateful smile that made the latter blush.

And before he knew it, she used what's left of her power to grab his wrists and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Thank you"

Yoritsune smiled back at her. "It's okay"

Tatsumi looked at the two with a smile, he felt happy knowing that Akame had such a close friend.

His expression turned serious when he thought of Yoritsune answer for his proposal.

He knew that its not easy to change a general mind, but he knew that Yoritsune didn't seem like a bad person, but changing his mind is a hard goal, especially that his father is the Commander-in-chief.

He looked up to find Yoritsune looking back at him. The two were caught in a staring contest, but Tatsumi ended the tension with a question.

"Yoritsune, what do you desire?" Tatsumi asked with a serious look.

His question caught Yoritsune off guard, it seemed he didn't have the answer.

"Why... Are you asking?" Yoritsune asked with a troubled look.

"It doesn't matter, just answer" Tatsumi said seriously.

Yoritsune looked down, he didn't know what did he desire, but he felt like the answer was clear.

Akame looked at Yoritsune worriedly, she knew that Tatsumi question was surprising, but felt curious about the answer.

Yoritsune looked between Tatsumi and Akame and thought about his choice, he was the son of a great general who dreamed to surpass him and dreamed of a change.

He knew that the revolution was a far-fetched goal, but couldn't deny what Tatsumi said.

And he couldn't bear the fact of being an enemy of the one he truly loves.

"I want to..." He said, catching the attention of his guests. "Change the empire and surpass the old man" He said making the two smile.

Tatsumi extended his hand with a smile. "Then follow me to our HQ"

* * *

The three were walking to the HQ through the forest, Yoritsune thanked the gods Akame was fully healed and that she could walk because it would be a trouble to leave her alone at his house.

And he couldn't deny the fact that he missed her, he and Goyo spent the last years looking for her, but being a Night Raid member he knew it would be near impossible.

"Here we are," Tatsumi said, pulling Yoritsune from his thoughts.

He looked at a building that half of it was hidden under a mountain, he could say that it was a gang hideout just by the location.

When they entered they found Najenda and the rest of the members standing around the dining table, their expressions were one of a killers.

And he couldn't escape the fact that they had their weapons in their hands.

"Long time no see" Najenda said coldly. "General Yoritsune"

Yoritsune looked back at her. "Cut the crap will you?" He said with an angered voice. "You think your brats can beat me?"

"We don't think" Mine said directing her pumpkin at him. "We kill"

"STOP!" Akame shouted, standing in front of Yoritsune.

This made everyone in the room eyes widen. "What are you doing?" Mine asked, putting down her pumpkin.

"Protecting a friend!" She replied sternly.

"I didn't know that heartless bastards have friends" Lubbock said snickering.

"ENOUGH!" Najenda roared earning a silent look from Lubbock.

"Akame, give me one good reason" She said taking out a cigarette.

"Because he said he will join us" Tatsumi said. "One of the strongest generals is joining us, how can this be bad?"

Najenda looked at Yoritsune then back at Tatsumi. "Why?"

Yoritsune gritted his teeth. "Aren't you all here for the same desire?" He said looking unwaveringly at Najenda.

"You are all killers. You kill for what you desire, but that depends on what are you desiring" He said taking a step forward.

"I desire the same thing. I want to change the empire and in the same time..." He stopped to take a quick glance at Akame. "Protect what is important to me" He finished looking back at Najenda.

The members looked at Najenda who looked deep in thought while Yoritsune continued.

"Isn't that what we all desire?"

Each member of Night Raid looked down with a troubled expression, they knew he was right, but found it hard to trust him.

Najenda raised her head and looked at Yoritsune. "You know your father is against us"

"I know and I am ready to stop him if he fights me" Yoritsune stated with a determined look, but Akame could see the sadness behind them.

Najenda put down her cigarette and walked until she was standing in front of Yoritsune.

"Welcome to Night Raid"

* * *

Chapter ending: /watch?v=pdSTI3Vnyhk


	8. Author Note

Hey guys,

I have been noticing that I am not getting that much reviews, I am not greedy about it, but this just makes me feel a bit down.

I am enjoying writing this story, but I feel like there is something wrong about it.

And believe me when I say that your enjoyment is my greatest pleasure.

So the question is:

Is there something wrong? Like grammar, idea, or anything, just tell me, and I promise I will make it better.

Your loving author,

Sishui.


	9. Kill The Love

I would like to thank you all for your reviews. Without you guys I wouldn't reach this part of my story, so thanks.

This chapter will be a Najenda x Lubbock and a OCxLeone, I hope you enjoy it

* * *

Najenda extended her metal hand to shake his which he accepted with a smile.

Najenda smiled back, making Lubbock get angry.

"Jealous?" Leone said getting closer to him.

Lubbock. "W-Why would I?" He said, crossing his arms with a pout.

Leone smiled and looked at Najenda who was chatting with Yoritsune.

"Everyone!" She called looking back at them. "Yoritsune is going to be my assistant." She said with a smile. "Be sure to treat him well."

The rest of the crew didn't look too happy for Najenda's decision, but what can they say? She was their boss.

"He doesn't seem like a bad person." Leone said with a confused look.

"He was a general, Leone." Lubbock said. "He is a killer."

"Aren't we?" She said with a mocking look. "Or are you going for someone?" She asked with a teasing tone.

Lubbock blushed and looked down. "Yeah, but not anyone gets what they desire," He said with a sad voice.

Before she could ask him what was wrong, he stormed from the room. 'What was that?' She thought with a frown.

"General" Susanoo said, bowing.

Yoritsune smiled and put his hand on Susanoo shoulder. "No need for formalities even if you are an imperial arm."

Susanoo smiled slightly and rose up, he felt Yoritsune was just like Najenda.

"How did you know?" Najenda asked.

"I can feel his power," He said, pointing at Susanoo chest. "My Imanotsurugi can feel any arm nearby," He said raising his look.

Tatsumi looked excited. "Wow! Can you tell me how?"

Yoritsune looked at him with an apologetic look. "I am sorry, but as far as I know it only works for me" He said making Tatsumi sigh in disappointment.

Yoritsune smiled, he couldn't remember the last time he laughed, but it made him feel at ease.

Suddenly a hooded figure entered the room, catching everyone's attention.

"Took you long enough." Yoritsune said smirking at the figure.

"Goyo." He said as the figure pulled the hood from his head, revealing his red hair and a big scar on his left cheek.

Tatsumi smiled widely. "Now we have more members!"

* * *

Yoritsune and Goyo spent the rest of the week getting to know Nightraid members. They could say they started to get more friendly with them.

Yoritsune was currently sitting with Najenda in the office, they had so many things to talk about.

"So you are the one who was behind the coup?" She asked, taking a sip from her coffee.

Yoritsune smiled. "I expect nothing less from you, Najenda."

"After you and Akame defected to the rebel army," He said taking a deep breath. "I planned a coup with my men to overthrow the Prime Minister and we really did our best, but it wasn't enough." He stopped, reminiscing.

"A group of my men betrayed me and ambushed me when I entered the throne room. Goyo and I fought with them, but they were only distracting us until Esdeath arrived and I knew that our chances were getting slim."

"Goyo told me that I should run, but I insisted on fighting Esdeath. In the end, she managed to injure him." He said with a dark look.

"You saw his injury. You should've seen it before it got treated."

"When father returned, Honest told him that I joined the Revolutionary Army. At first, he didn't believe him, but Onest used the men who betrayed me as witnesses."

"And just like that, I lost everything." He finished with a sad voice.

Najenda sighed and looked at him with a simple look, showing him that she understood him.

"That's why on the next mission..." He said, raising his head to look at her with determination.

"I will be the one who ends his life."

Najenda looked at Yoritsune with wide eyes. "Are you sure about it?" She asked with a hint of worry.

Yoritsune smiled lightly. "It's Lubbock who you should be looking after." He said while Najenda blushed.

"Time is limited." He said as he stood up to leave.

* * *

Goyo was looking at the night sky. He went outside after everyone slept. He and Yoritsune barely had any sleep after they escaped the empire.

"Yo." He heard a familiar female voice call him from behind.

"What do you want Leone?" He said without taking his eyes off the sky.

"I just came to say hey." Leone said, standing beside him.

Goyo looked at her with a small smile. "Do you still remember?"

Leone smiled back with a blush. "Yes"

"You and Yoritsune were passing by the poor neighborhood when you saw me, I felt that you wouldn't even bother to look at me." She said with a smile.

"You gave me food and warmth. You showed me what is the meaning of being loved."

"In the end, I couldn't resist my feelings and I fell for you." She said blushing madly

* * *

FLASHBACK:

Goyo and Yoritsune were walking through the poor neighborhoods, offering food to the people.

Every time they would give someone something, they would cry and bow in thanks.

In the end, they had to split in order to find more people and that's when Goyo saw her.

She was wearing a dirty clothes. She was sitting on the ground while hugging her knees. Goyo could clearly see that her shoulders were shaking.

He walked closer to her, trying to give her a helping hand, but she looked up with tear-stained face at him and moved back in fear.

Goyo understood that in these neighborhoods, the people were scared of the government, but he smiled reassuringly and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, I am here to help." He said, giving her the meal box.

The girl wiped her tears and smiled brightly at him, taking the box from his hand. Goyo saw her face and body, he could tell that she was at Yoritsune age.

"So why were you crying?" He asked with a worried look.

She looked down to avoid Goyo gaze. "One of my friends were taken by a gang." She said sadly.

"They take them and use them as whores to get money and then..." She felt tears forming in her eyes.

"They kill them." She said before she started sobbing.

Goyo looked at her with a shocked expression. He knew that the poor people were suffering from the government, but the way she said her story made him furious.

"How is it nobody helped you?"

She looked at him angrily. "Because the government dogs only care about themselves! They think that just because we're weak that we don't deserve to be taken care of!" She shouted at Goyo, making his eyes widen.

Leone covered her mouth with her hands after she saw Goyo surprised expression. She knew that he was working for the government and that's why she feared punishment.

Surprisingly, Goyo looked back at her determinedly. "I know." He said.

He smiled at her and cupped her face. "My lord is working on changing the empire. He knows about the people's condition and he won't stop until he fixes it."

"I understand your anger, but you have to wait. I know that you are having a hard time, but you must become stronger and live on." He said wiping her tears.

"Think about your friends and create your own will."

Leone blushed when she felt his fingers around her face. "O-Okay."

Goyo smiled and stood up to leave. "What is your name?" He asked, extending his hand to her.

She smiled and took his hand. "My name is Leone."

"Hey, Leone." He said as she stood with him. "My name is Goyo."

* * *

Goyo looked at her with a blush. He didn't know when did Leone become so bold, but deep inside he felt happy.

"Y-Your words gave me power. They made me think about everything precious to me." She said looking away.

"You came to visit me every day, but you stopped after the coup." She said with a sadness in her voice.

"I was afraid that I lost you, I didn't know what to do."

"You were the one who made me believe in a better life and even if you don't accept my feelings they will always will stay here." She said, placing a hand on top of her chest while looking down.

Goyo was blushing shockingly. He was a soldier with a mission to protect his lord, but at that moment he thought that none of that mattered.

He called what's left of his bravery and took her hand, making her look up at him with a blush.

He placed her hand on his chest, making her eyes wide. "Can you feel my heart? It won't stop beating because of you." He said smiling.

"I am happy that you feel that way about me, but more than happy to say that I love you, Leone." He said blushing.

Without any other word, he pulled her in a tight embrace.

Her hands were pressed against his chest. She could feel his heartbeats and that made her happy.

"I have loved you since the day I met you. You were the only one that made me feel this way." He said in a low voice.

Leone couldn't keep her feelings inside her any longer, she let the happy tears fall down her cheeks.

Goyo pulled to see her smiling through her tears. "D-Did I do something wrong?" He asked panicking.

Leone shock her head. "No, I am very happy." She said burying her face again in his chest.

"Looks like I am not the only one." He laughed happily.

They embraced each other for a while and pulled back looking at each other.

"I promise I will be good to you." Goyo said smiling. "Only if you let me love you." He said looking down at the girl in his arms.

"The same goes for me." She said smiling with a blush.

The two looked at each other lovingly. They could feel a strange power drawing them together and before they knew it, their lips met.

The kiss started slowly, but got more passionate with each moment. Goyo licked her lips asking for an entrance which she gladly granted.

They pulled from the kiss, panting.

Their faces were red, their heartbeats gone wild, and they felt the need for more.

Goyo kissed her neck eliciting a moan from her, he kissed and bit her ear.

When he pulled he looked her in the eyes with a loving smile. "I heard you're getting a little pervy with Tatsumi." He said making her blush.

He kissed her earlobe. "Tonight I will make sure you never do it again." He whispered before pulling her into another heated kiss.

* * *

Najenda was currently in front of Lubbock room, she followed Yoritsune advice and decided to take a shot.

She felt a lot of feelings at that moment, but the most was nervousness.

She knocked the door and after a few moments it opened.

"Najenda-san?" Lubbock said with a surprised face.

"Hey, can I get in?" She said trying to control her feelings.

"S-Sure," He said nervously.

When she entered, she sat on his bed looking down with a blush. 'Okay, I must tell him, even if its that hard'

Lubbock was blushing madly, he never thought that he will find the girl of his dreams standing in front of his door.

"Lubbock..." Najenda called nervously.

Lubbock stirred. "Y-Yes." He answered nervously.

She swallowed nervously. "D-Do you have someone you like?"

Lubbock was surprised by her question, but he knew that she wanted an answer. "Y-Yes I have and she means the world to me." He answered, looking at her with a blush.

Najenda felt a sharp pain in her chest and looked down in disappointment.

Lubbock noticed this and decided to ask her. "What is it, Najenda-san?" He asked, putting a hand on her shoulder.

She was afraid that if she looked up, he would tears forming in the corner of her eyes, but she had to when he his hand moved to her cheek.

He looked at her with serious eyes that made her heart race. "What's wrong?" He asked with a serious tone.

"You can tell me, we have known each other longer than the others." He said, smiling while wiping her tears.

After calming down, she grabbed his hand and gave it a tight squeeze. "I-I think I love you." She said, looking at his eyes with a blush.

Lubbock was shocked. He really didn't really know if it was a dream or a reality, but the happy feeling inside his chest made it clear for him.

"You don't have to say anything. You already have someone you like." She said with a pained voice that made Lubbock feel guilty.

She dropped his hand and stood to leave the room, but a tight grip on her wrist stopped her.

She looked back to find Lubbock looking at her with a smile. "I think I can fix that." He said with a playfully.

Without any other word, he pulled her into a passionate kiss.

Najenda was stunned when she felt his lips press against hers. She tried to resist the kiss, but decided to give up.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and his arms found their way to her waist.

After the two pulled for ear, Lubbock looked at her with a loving smile. "I love you, Najenda."

"R-Really!?" She asked with a shocked expression.

Lubbock nodded and pulled into another kiss, giving her rear a slight squeeze making her moan.

"L-Lubbock!" Najenda moaned with a red face.

Lubbock smirked. "I want to show everyone that you are mine." He said as he pushed her to the bed.

* * *

Outside the building, Yoritsune stood with a smirk.

He saw Goyo running to the hideout with Leone in his arms. He could tell where this is heading.

He only hoped that everyone was in a deep sleep.


	10. Kill The Happiness

I am sorry to announce that this will be the last chapter for two weeks.

I am having exams the next weeks and because of that, I will not be able to update for the next two weeks.

I would like to thank you for your support, but don't worry this is not the end of the story, I will update as soon as I get a chance.

This is a short Najenda x Lubbock and OC x Leone chapter, I hope you enjoy :)

* * *

Leone opened her eyes due to the strong sunlight. She noticed that there was an empty spot beside her. When she looked closer, she found Goyo wearing nothing but his boxers, sitting on the edge of the bed.

She rose to a sitting position while holding the sheet to cover her naked body. "Hey." She called with a smile.

Goyo looked back and smiled. "Hey." He said as he made his way to her.

"How was your sleep?" She asked as he cupped her face in his hands and gave her a short kiss.

"Good, but you sleep like a lion." He said hugging her. "And I think we still have some time before the others wake up."

She laughed. "You pervert."

"And by the way." He said before pulling her into a kiss.

"You're mine"

* * *

Lubbock and Najenda were laying in the bed, embracing each other. They were exhausted after what they did last night, and Najenda felt nothing but happiness.

"I'm sorry." Lubbock suddenly said, surprising Najenda.

"Why?" She asked, looking him in the eyes.

"You're probably gonna get pregnant." He said, looking back at her with sad eyes.

Najenda frowned. "What about it?" She asked, holding him tightly.

"You are a resistance leader. You need to focus on your job and I just gave you a problem." He said with a sigh.

Najenda smiled and cupped his face. "I don't mind having kids as long as you're the father." She said, smiling lovingly.

Lubbock was taken back by her confession. Before he knew it, he started tearing.

"What is it?" Najenda asked, holding him nervously.

Lubbock hugged her tightly. He pulled back and pecked her on the forehead. "Just making sure this is not a dream."

"I am the one who should make sure." She said, pecking him on the cheek. "I should even thank you."

"Oh, you already did." He said with a mischevious smile, making the Najend chuckle.

Lubbock gave her one last smile before pulling her into a passionate kiss. He knew that he could die now, knowing he had the girl he loved in his arms.

* * *

Ending: /watch?v=-y_kPm4WCEE


	11. Kill The Promise

Yoritsune POV:

I walked through the halls in the early morning while yawning. I slept late yesterday and was lucky to have this much rest, seeing the current state of the war.

I entered the kitchen and saw Najenda and Lubbock drinking coffee and chatting. I couldn't help but to smirk while the two while they waved at me as a greeting.

"What's up with that look?" Lubbock asked, giving me a suspicious look while Najend kept drinking.

"Nothing, just enjoying seeing you lovebirds" I said making Najenda cough her drink while Lubbock turned red.

"H-how?" Najenda stuttered with a red face.

I grinned. "That's not important, but I should congratulate you," I said giving them a smile. "And don't worry, I am not telling anybody"

They both nodded, still embarrassed by the fact I caught them, but they are lucky they are not the only ones.

"It's still early. It's strange you woke up," I said gaining a calculating look from Najenda.

"I am the only one that wakes too early. We have many things that need planing" She said, eyeing me cautiously.

I nodded in confirmation, knowing what was in her thoughts

I smiled. "Like your wedding?" I said and laughed when Najenda throw her cup at me.

I noticed that Lubbock silently drank his coffee while I teased Najenda.

"You seem to be liking the idea, Lubba" I said grinning.

When I tried to walk to him, I noticed that something was in front of me. It didn't take me a time to find that I am surrounded by his threads.

He raised his head and gave me a twisted smile. "Love, what part of his body would you like?" He said.

My face became pale as I looked at Najenda who was smirking.

"Why don't we..." She said looking at my private area.

My heart stopped as I shifted my look to Lubbock who was still smirking.

"THIS IS SUPPOSED TO BE HUMOROUS, NOT A BUTCHERY!"

* * *

Leone and Goyo:

Leone and Goyo were sitting under a tree. Goyo had his head rested in Leone's lap while she played with his hair.

"I like this" He said looking up to meet Leone smiling face.

Leone smiled back at him and gave him a kiss on his forehead. "As long as we are together" She suddenly said as her smile disappeared.

Goyo noticed her sad expression and rose from her lap, taking a sitting position. "What do you mean?" He asked softly.

Leone took a deep breath. "We are in a war. I am afraid that I..." She looked at Goyo her eyes filled with tears.

"That I will lose you"

Goyo wrapped his arms around Leone, surprising her.

Leone closed her eyes and let the tears fall. After a while, she calmed down.

"I know what you are feeling, Leone, but I can't live with myself knowing that you are in a dangerous empire. I promised that I will change it so that we can live together without any problems" Goyo finished smiling down at the women in his arms.

"Really!?" Leone said as the tears returned to her eyes.

"Yes"

Leone lips met Goyo's and she cried happily. This was the most considerate thing anyone has done to her.

"Just promise me" She said smiling.

"Anything for you, love"

"Promise me that you will stay alive" She said with an anticipating look.

Goyo smiled and gave her a quick kiss. "I promise" He said as the two engaged in another liplock


	12. Kill The Lovers

**Hey Guys! Its been a long time since I updated, but I already promised that I am finishing the story and I have a special ending for you. But for now, lets focus on our precious main characters. The next chapters will be all around battle, so stay tuned.**

**P.S : I edited many things in the story, including grammar mistakes.**

**Have fun! And don't forget to leave a review and follow if you like the story so far.**

* * *

It was night time and Yoritsune was sitting under a tree, observing the sky.

Being a rebel wasn't exactly his dream, but seeing how things become, he didn't mind as long as he achieved his dream.

And to protect a certain someone.

He loved Akame. He loved her personality, her intelligence, and her beauty. Hell! He loved the simple fact that he loved her.

He sighed. It wouldn't be that easy.

He killed her friends and murdered her adoptive father. He was afraid of her reaction once she find out. He would be damned if he lost her again.

He didn't care if he opposed the whole world as long as she is by his side.

A great general of the empire and he allowed himself to be crazed by a simple girl. Well, she was anything but simple, but he still fell for her.

Esdeath fell for Tatsumi even after she knew he was a rebel. She still desired him.

But his feelings and his past sins haunted him too much that he didn't confess, even though he knew that she have the same feelings.

"What are you doing here?" A familiar voice snapped him from his thoughts.

He looked and found the center of his thoughts in front of him with a worried look on her face. He thought that being worried made her cute.

He blushed and quickly averted his gaze from her. He knew she killed many people, but he couldn't drag her down with his demons. 'Not anymore' he thought.

"I-I am fine" He said before looking back to his love.

She moved closer and sat by his side, inspecting him. "Are you sure?"

He knew that she saw behind his words and sighed. "I was just thinking." He said, looking down solemnly.

Akame felt her heart cringe at his expression and made it her priority to make him feel better.

"What is it? Do you want to talk about it?" She asked with the same worried look.

He sighed. "I was thinking about you." He said, looking away with a blush.

Akame blushed and felt her heart pound. She wanted to say something, but knew that that wasn't everything.

Yoritsune swallowed and cursed his retainer for not being with him at this critical time.

"What are we, Akame?" Yoritsune asked, looking back at Akame with a serious look.

Akame blushed harder. She understood his question, but she herself didn't know the answer. They were friends with a deep bond. She knew that she had romantic feelings for him. She always asked herself...Did the time they spent away from each other enough to bury these feelings?

She looked at Yoritsune, she have the answer now. "Yuri I-I..."

"I love you." Yoritsune interrupted, making her eyes wide.

Akame face turned bright red. She and Yori had a past, but she didn't think that after all this time he would be saying the same word.

"I love you. I loved ever since I met you.I have sworn to protect you. Even if your feelings changed, mine will never." He said, looking determinedly at the blushing Akame.

He was taken back when he felt a warm and soft thing press against his lips. His eyes widen when he found that Akame was kissing him.

He closed his arms and wrapped his arms around her as his tongue invaded her mouth. His tongue fought hers in a battle for dominance.

They pulled from each other, panting with red cheeks. Akame looked at Yoritsune with love, adoration, and desire.

Yoritsune eyes mirrored hers as he tackled her and kissed her again, putting all his feelings into the kiss.

Akame couldn't help but to enjoy the sweet taste of Yori mouth on hers. She wanted to enjoy this feeling as long as she could.

He pulled much to her dismay and looked at her face with a serious look.

"I can't promise you I will live," she was surprised by his words.

Tears ran down Akame cheeks. She knew what he meant. They were warriors who were fighting a battle for justice, and just like any battle there are casualties.

Yoristsune felt his heart being stabbed at the sight of his love crying. He knew that she would show this reaction.

"I promise you that as long as I live, I will dedicate my the rest of life for you. Because you are the only thing in my life that is worth dying for." He finished with soft smile.

Akame blushed and smiled through her tears. She was a killer and a someone who took a live from many people. She always questioned herself...

How did she deserve someone as kind as Yori?

She didn't understand! Yori could get any girl he wanted, so why her?

"I love you so much." Yori said, looking at her with a loving smile.

Well, that's his answer.

"I love you too. I was afraid that I lost you, but when you came back I couldn't stop being happy." She stated with a happy smile, placing her hand on his cheek.

"That's why I will protect you. I will not lose you and I will not let you die." She finished, pecking him on the lips.

Yoritsune bent down and gave her a small kiss before pulling. "I am lucky I fell for you"

Akame took his hand and they ran together to her room.

They were having a hot liplock in front of Akame's room door. Yoritsune opened the door without breaking the liplock.

When they entered the room, he closed the door behind them and pushed his love to the bed, and kissed her again.

"Are you sure you want this Akame? I want to make you mine, but if you're not ready we can wait." He said giving Akame a worried look.

Akame smiled lovingly at her lover. "I am ready. Please make me yours."

These simple words made Yoritsune slam his lips against hers.

The whole world turned against him, but he didn't care as long as he's with her.

She lost many people she cared about, but as long as he was with her, she knew that she will not lose the warmth and happiness of her life.


	13. Kill The Date

**Hi guys! Long time no see. Now, I know that it has been a long time, but I already promised that I will finish this thing. I want to thank you for your patience with me. I fixed some grammar mistakes in the previous chapters so I think we are good to go.**

**I can't thank you enough. You kept following the story even though I hadn't updated in a long time. THANK YOU VERY MUCH!**

**Now all we have to do is to live up to the promise.**

**ENJOY! **

* * *

Since she was a little soldier, Akame learned many important things. Such as controlling her feelings and desires. It was easy. You just have to think without focusing on what you feel. In other words, you have to separate your mind and heart.

Easier said than done. She found it was a contradicting thing to do. Humans beings think from the way they feel. If they fall in love, they will think of a way to make their lover happy. If they hate, they will think of how to get their revenge.

How can a single human being make her feel many emotions without thinking of all of that?

He made her feel loved with just his casual kindness. He made her hate herself for her selfish desire to leave him and pursue her dreams.

She woke up thanks to the fact she forgot to close the curtains. The sun light illuminated the room, making their bodies shine. She could feel his strong arms wrapped around her, hugging her to his chest. She could her his calm heartbeats and his soft snores.

She lifted her head to look at the his face. She smiled at his peaceful expression. He looked so calm that she would be damned if she woke him up. She didn't even feel like getting up from the bed and her lover's embrace.

She caressed his cheek lovingly, making him unconsciously nuzzle her hand. She smiled happily.

She went rigid when he placed his hand on top of hers and kissed her palm sweetly.

She found her scarlet orbs boring into his blue ones.

"Am I in heaven?" He questioned with a smile.

Akame blushed. "G-Good morning."

Yoritsune chuckled. "Good morning, love."

She blushed even more, her face looked looking like a tomato. The former general found it amusing. The usually cold-hearted assassin was now searching for her scattered clothes around the room shyly.

She came acroos his side of the bed, attempting to bend down and take her bra. He pulled her by her wrist eliciting a squeak from the raven-haired girl. He wasted no time as he planted his lips over hers, creating a sweat kiss. Akame closed her eyes and reciprocated his kiss.

"Now that was a proper morning kiss." He said with grin.

Akame smiled slyly before slamming her lips on his, surprising the spiky-haired man, who kissed back.

"I-I love you, Yori." She confessed with a shy smile

Yoritsune gave her a loving smile. "I love you too, Akame."

She quickly stood up, continuing her previous mission. Since Yori's clothes were dirty from sweat, she will take the liberty of giving him new ones.

She quickly wore her clothes and moved to her wardrobe. The former general looked at her in curiosity.

After what it seemed like ages, Akame turned to look at him with a mischievous smile, hiding something behind her back.

"Well, since you've been wearing the same clothes, I've decided to chose something for you."

She showed him a pink button up shirt with a collar. Yoritsune looked at her with a blank face.

"So?"

"I'm not going with this."

Akame huffed. "It will be a nice change. Besides, I don't see anyone else wearing any better."

"Even Tatsumi is wearing something better than this." Yoritsune deadpanned.

Akame leaned forward and pouted at him. "Please?"

He sat up on the bed and sighed. "Akame-"

"Pretty please?" She said, looking at him like a lost puppy.

'_Well, shit!'_

* * *

That two were sitting on the table, enjoying each other's company while eating breakfast. They realized that they were the only ones awake. Yoritsune was an imperial general and that means that he knows when to lay down his weapon. This day was like the days were everyone is having a break from the war. There wasn't anything to be afraid of. The Revolution is advancing to the capital in a high speed, conquering every fortress they saw o their way. The war was coming to an end. They just need to do a mission or two to keep the momentum.

He didn't forget his goal. He sought a world where everyone can be equal. His thoughts took him to his time with the Imperial Army. He always considered his father and, regretfully, Esdeath, as his family. He always wanted to make Budo proud and surpass Esdeath.

His own ambition and thoughts made create his own team. He wanted to find strong people who suffered. He learned a tough lesson as a boy, suffering equals strength and experience. It's an effective teacher. It shows you your true power. It's like a test if your ready to stand on your own feet. He saw many people that changed because they suffered. Half of the warriors involved in this hellish battle for freedom have suffered, but their experience gave them a darker point of view of life.

His suffering taught him that their are many people like him. It made him understand that playing hide and seek once was something pitiful compared to playing it always. The point is that everyone can have be happy, but they need to be strong to keep living their happy life.

"Yori?"

He looked up to find Akame looking at him worriedly.

He smiled at her. He noticed her hand laying across the table. He placed his hand on top of her, giving her a gentle squeeze. "I'm fine."

"I never said there were something." She said as she squeezed back.

Darn it, she's so perceptive. "I was just thinking about what happened until now." He said, looking down.

She gave him an encouraging squeeze. "I-I was thinking about what I've done, what I've lost, and what is coming."

She understood what he meant. He lost his family at a young age, and god knows what else. She knows that he never wanted to kill people, but she also knows that orders are orders.

She intertwined their fingers together and smile. "Please, don't think about that. The war is coming to an end. I shall watch your back, and I know that you will have mine too."

His gloomy thoughts suddenly vanished, his solemn face was replaced with a happy grin. "I'll have your front too."

Akame laughed. "Pervert."

He suddenly stood, surprising the swordswoman. He leaned across the table, his face in front of hers. He was smiling happily at her. She smiled back shyly, cupping his cheek with her right hand.

"I love you, Yori."

"I love you too." That was all what was needed to be said before their lips touched in a sweet, gentle kiss. Their lips moved against each other, sending sparks of pleasure down their spines. When the kiss ended, they gazed at each other hazily. Yoritsune place his forehead against hers.

"Let's go on a date." He suggested with a smile.

Akame was taken back for a moment before her face flushed.

"Don't worry, I will make sure that we will not be arrested when we do _these_ things." He said teasingly, making whine in embarrassment.

It would sound weird to those who knew Akame. She was serious and cold, always focusing on her missions. To see her like this, blushing and murmuring cutely, would be something that he certainly would die for.

She pouted at him cutely. "Pervy Yori."

Yoritsune laughed lightly. "I'll pay for lunch. How does that sounds?"

Her face brightened, starts in her eyes. "Sounds yummy."

* * *

Well, he certainly didn't like the pink shirt she half-forced him to wear, but at least it was comfortable.

Thanks to The Empire withdrawing its troops to the capital for defense, the two managed to go to a nearby town without wearing any cloaks.

Akame tied her hair in a bun, hoping no one will recognize her. Despite the fact the there are no troops in the town, her face was in the wanted posters. Unlike Yoritsune, who was not seen in years.

They walked around the town hand in hand. Akame had a shy smile on her face while Yoritsune had a happy grin on his.

They examined the towns shops and restaurants. "So cute." Akame gushed in a quiet voice as she saw a black, fluffy teddy bear on top of a booth's rack.

"I can win it for you." Yoritsune said with a challenging smirk.

Akame's face lit up in excitement. "Really? You have to shoot five bottles of seven to win it. Let's see you skill, _Yori-sama_~" She said with a wink, pulling by his wrist to the boot.

Yoritsune had a General's expression on his face. He felt like he had a big responsibility on his shoulders. Akame cheered and clapped for him as he shot down the second empty bottle with a rubber gun. It seemed that he was too good as he managed to shoot down all seven bottles in the first try. They didn't notice the small crowd that was around them, watching Yoritsune in amusement.

Akame's face beamed with joy as he gave her the teddy bear. She hugged the bear happily before kissing her lover sweetly on the cheek.

"Aww, cute.."

"Ah, young love.."

"It brings back memories.."

"Lucky bastard. I wish I had a girlfriend."

"YOU HAVE ME, IDIOT!"

"WOAH!"

Everyone laughed at the situation that just occurred between a farmer and his wife. Yoritsune looked at his lover, who was hugging the teddy bear tightly.

"Jealous?" Akame joked.

Yoritsune huffed. "Huh, barely. I'm sure his not comfortable as I am." He said. He took the teddy bear from her and hugged him.

"..."

"Okay, Akame, It was nice knowing you."

"HEY!"

Everyone gave a thunderous laugh at the lover's quarrel. Akame pouted as Yoritsune hugged her, the teddy bear between them, his chest vibrating as he laughed.

He looked down at her with a loving smile. "I love you so much."

Akame's pouty face was quickly washed away with a bright smile at her lover's words. "You've said it too much today."

Yoritsune grinned. "Then allow me to show you how much I mean it."

He leaned his head, planting his lips over hers. His action took her by surprise, but she reciprocated his kiss nonetheless.

"GET A ROOM YOU TWO!" The beaten up farmer yelled.

* * *

In the center of a dark room, The Great General Budo sat on his chair, a thoughtful expression on his face.

"You seem troubled." His colleague, General Esdeath noted, sitting in one of the guests chairs.

Budo chuckled. "It will get more than a powerless peasants to make me troubled."

"I never said it was those weaklings." Esdeath countered with a smirk. "Perhaps...it's him?"

"A man like him can't stay out of trouble for a long time. He faced and lost many things for his dreams, he can't stop." Budo said.

"Do you want me to find him?" Esdeath offered.

"No. When the time comes, he will show himself." He said with a determined glint in his eyes.

Somehow, Esdeath understood him. He doesn't want to know where he is, he just want to see him without having to kill him. It reminded her of her feelings towards Tatsumi.

The feeling called love...a complex thing indeed.

* * *

**That's it for now. I will update in a week or two. See you soon!**

**Sishui signing out.**


End file.
